An injection molding machine includes a press plate and a clamp to hold the mold surface in proper position for injecting the desired material therein. A highly critical feature in this matter is the correct placement of the mold. It is standard knowledge in the injection molding industry to position the mold and clamp it in position.
The positioning is known to be guided by the positioning of metal wear rings or other guiding devices. In the event that the mold is improperly positioned, the metal wear ring can be destroyed. Also the ridge on the mold which permits the positioning in the plate, is easily destroyed when the mold is improperly positioned. It is desired to develop a suitable locater ring for positioning the mold.
Damage during the set up stage of an injection mold occurs when a misaligned mold closes. The hot rolled steel locater rings currently used require not only a lot of energy and expense to cut and finish, but such a locater ring is unforgiving. When the platen of the mold goes off the location, an operator seldom knows when anything is wrong until the sound of steel being crushed is heard.
Once damaged, the die platen is not serviced easily. Removing and remachining thereof is required. But removing and remachining can compromise the strength and structure of the platen. Also the damaged tool for the mold can prove very costly to repair.
Polymer waste provides another. It is sometimes difficult to use waste polymers. It is highly desired to reuse or recycle waste polymers.
It is difficult to prepare a polymer locater ring having sufficient strength to assist in locating, while at the same time avoiding such a waste of petroleum resources. Yet if a suitable locater ring can be manufactured, great advantages can be obtained.